


露水情缘（pwp，一发完）

by 5LHD



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5LHD/pseuds/5LHD
Summary: 旧文存档，年下，现代au  ooc  逻辑死 人体死爸妈都活着，被妈妈扔给老爹进行大学生活的小康和莫名穿越搞完就跑的老诺





	露水情缘（pwp，一发完）

康纳一个人跑了出来，刚刚十九岁的他又一次离家出走了，原因还是因为和古板老头吵架了。

我终于明白我妈为什么和他离婚了！！！

康纳背着自己的小包，装着自己所有的家当，住进来郊区的一个小型汽车旅馆，现在是暑假到不用担心大学的事情，要是还在上学他可能还躲不开他烦人的爹，感谢他与生俱来的大个头和棕皮，还有狼牙项链，没有混混赶来打搅他的清净。

一日夜，康纳结束了一天的打工回到旅馆，发现门缝里透着光。好孩子康纳不可能忘记关灯的，他小心谨慎的打开房门，看到一个穿着蓝色浴袍的男人背对着他坐在床上发呆。

“你是谁？为什么在我的房间里？”他问道。

请原谅康纳的不谨慎，十九岁的他不认为有人能穿着浴袍把他怎么样，又不是大腿藏刀的特工，更别提还这么矮。那个男人缓缓的从床上滑下来，向他走来，他看上去已经不年轻了，鬓角的银丝昭示着他的年纪，但却依然英俊潇洒富有魅力，眼角的细纹不像海尔森那种让人觉得锋利且深刻，完全是另一种柔美的风情。只是他看上去比康纳懵多了，这让他显得有点傻呆呆的。

“康纳？”

“你叫错人了。”康纳第一反应是否决，就像小时候妈妈教的那样，不可以接外人的话，不然会被拐走。这反应让他觉得有点幼稚，他的视线转到别处，感到阵阵脸热。

“或者，拉顿哈给顿？”

缠绵带着丝丝震颤的异国口音和鲜为人知的本名惊得康纳差点夺门而出，他像一个炸毛的小动物龇牙咧嘴的希望赶走那个入侵自己地盘的男人，“滚开！”他叫道。但似乎有点不成功，那个男人轻笑着异常敏捷的踮起脚揉了揉康纳的头发，完全没给他躲闪的机会，“我还知道你现在十九岁，正在离家出走，原因是你觉得海尔森太古板而且异常刻薄。是不是很惊讶？”

“你怎么知道的？！”

“也许我该对自己说欢迎来到四十年前？”男人摊开手，在康纳面前转了一圈，显得要有多无奈就有多无奈。“阿诺·多里安，很高兴能见到你。”阿诺抓住康纳的手把他带进屋，锁好门，而康纳被这个唯心事件震惊的说不出话了，这大概就是我离家出走的报应吧，他晕乎乎的想到。

“不要紧张，你就当…来一场露水情缘？毕竟这是我唯一带过来的东西。”阿诺伸手从浴袍的兜里掏出一个未拆封的避孕套，樱桃味，带凸点。“我还想试一试十九岁的你呢。”他用手勾住康纳的脖子，将他引向自己，含住青年饱满的嘴唇，牙齿在下唇上厮磨着，灵活的舌头搔过牙龈，撬开了紧闭的牙齿，钻了进去偷走了青年未出口的话语。康纳笨拙的想要抵抗阿诺的侵略，他完全忘记了自己高大的个头带来的优势，只在意这场唇舌追逐的胜负。等阿诺终于舍得松开康纳的时候，小处男康纳已经被吻的晕头转向了，眼神朦胧带着情欲的望着阿诺，脸上带着快活漂亮的红晕，连隐约的雀斑都变得明亮闪耀了，看上去非常秀色可餐。

“小宝贝，学着点。”阿诺轻佻地笑着把康纳推倒在床上，脱掉了自己的浴袍，赤裸着跨坐在康纳的身上。男人的身材保持的很好，还带着非常新鲜欢好的痕迹，让没见识的初哥儿瞪红了眼睛。

阿诺发现康纳被自己身上的痕迹吸走了注意力，他拉过康纳的手，缓慢又色情的抚过那些鲜艳的痕迹，故意发出阵阵喘息，“你昨天晚上弄的我好爽啊，都要六十了还那么精神抖擞的，老二大得像匹马一样。”手指刮过敏感的乳头，阿诺哆嗦了一下，缓了缓才继续说道：“捅得我肚子都要鼓起来了，又疼又爽的。”康纳早不再躺在床上让阿诺任意摆弄，他将男人箍在怀里，胡乱的吻着，年轻的身体带着勃勃生机，呼吸间蓬勃的情欲也感染了阿诺。他光裸的身体泛着粉，双手颤抖着脱掉康纳的衣服，两人终于坦诚相对。

“我原先还羡慕着你我相遇之前有幸和你相爱上床的人，却没想到我居然在其中插了一脚。”阿诺一手扶住康纳的头，防止在自己胸口乱拱的青年把自己顶下床去，“哦，甜心。换个地方吧，那里出不了奶的，你会把他嘬破的。”

男人信手拈来的下流话让青年面红耳赤却兴致高昂，他恋恋不舍的放过了水光潋滟的乳头，抬起头用自己的嘴堵住男人喋喋不休的嘴，直到两人都头昏脑胀才放过对方。

阿诺亲昵的捏了捏康纳的脸，然后慢条斯理的用牙撕开包装袋，樱桃香精的味道在两个人之间打转，气氛变得更加焦灼甜蜜。阿诺非常熟练的帮康纳套好套子，嘟囔着什么美国人的喜好之类的口音极重的英语，在康纳炙热是目光中背过身，抬起了屁股，将占满樱桃味润滑剂的手指插进那个还有些许红肿的穴口，熟练的搅动着。

“来吧，亲爱的，快来。昨天的你把我操的可舒服了，啊，瞧瞧这红肿的样子，里面的肉都快翻出来了。你可要跟他比比高下，不能输了年轻人的气势啊，啊！”

康纳按住阿诺的肩膀一捅到底，已经被男人的手指和未来的他操熟了的穴肉很好的接纳包裹了他，并且还贪恋的绞紧吮吸着，像是要把他的魂都吸出来。阿诺并没有感到多少疼痛，麻木中泛着令人颤栗的欢愉，让他红透了身子。康纳覆在阿诺身上，将小巧的男人禁锢在自己怀里，未来的自己留下了很好的提示，他感受到了那块肿胀的腺体，只要他挨到那块地方，男人就会情不自禁的发出低哑或妩媚的呻吟，咕哝着模糊不清的法语。

但康纳却不想就这么对着那地儿进攻，他左右试探着，怀着无限的热情在这糜烂湿软的肉穴里面乱撞，而肠肉忠实而热情的痴缠着他，爽得他头皮发麻。阿诺被顶弄得有些歪斜，他撑起身子摇晃着去迎合兴奋的年轻人：“哦，我就喜欢你这样乱来，老是对着一个敏感点多没意思啊，做一个有思想的打桩机。对，对！老天呀，我爱死你的屌了！”

“康纳！甜心！哦！快把我的屁眼捅烂吧，彻底坏掉也没关系的！我已经能想象靠着肛塞维持的体面日子了，我会想死你的大肉棒的，把你所有的精液都射给我吧！”康纳听得满脸通红，掐着阿诺的腰使劲耸动着，而且无师自通的把阿诺转了个身，在体内旋转的龟头搁着套子依然让阿诺一个激灵，他伸手去抚摸自己冷落已久的阴茎，却被康纳抓住了手，十指相扣拉到头顶，没有给阿诺一点点机会。

“我听说直接操射要更舒服一点，你应该对这个很熟悉吧，前列腺高潮。”康纳的声音听着还是那么平稳冷淡，天生的嗓音带来的别样感受让阿诺抖个不停。但他的嘴依然不饶人：“坏狗狗，坏狗狗，康纳你真是一个坏狗狗！你从哪儿知道的这些，酒吧的后巷还是旅馆隔壁的房间，你…”康纳堵住了阿诺的嘴，两条舌头纠缠在一起，像是交配的蛇。而康纳下身的动作也规律且急迫起来，他每一项都狠狠的划过阿诺的前列腺。上下一起努力，誓要将阿诺操进床垫里面。

康纳感受到肠肉的阵阵抽搐，他终于放过了阿诺的嘴唇，阿诺放声尖叫，阴茎抖动着射在了自己的肚子上，肠肉也痉挛一般的绞紧，直接把康纳也给吸了出来，他咆哮着射在套子里，樱桃香精甜腻的味道笼罩着两人，康纳退出来将套子扔进了垃圾桶。但手指却又伸进了那个温柔乡，“我听说这个时候都会比较敏感。”

“当然了，当然了，我的好学生。道听途说不行的，还是要上手实践一下。我们还有一个晚上可以浪费。”阿诺亲昵的亲了亲康纳的鼻尖，两个人一起倒在了被子里。

第二天清晨，康纳睁开双眼盯着天花板发愣，那个男人已经不见了，昨晚就像是一个过于香艳色情的梦。这时鼻子终于捕捉到了甜腻的味道，是那个樱桃味的套子，躺着垃圾桶里。康纳终于确定这不是一个春梦，他笑了起来，开始期待遇到阿诺的未来。

END.


End file.
